Madre
by Chronayuuki Rosemary
Summary: Donquixote Rocinante nunca pudo imaginar, que,después de todo lo que había sufrido, acabaría siendo madre adoptiva de unos niños, los cuales, sanarían su muy atormentado corazón.
1. Aviso (¡no es una mala noticia!)

!Hola!

Lamento el no haber dado señales de vida en los últimos meses, pero todo tiene una explicación.

He visto que a lo largo de esta historia hay muchos errores gramaticales y algunas cosas confusas, yo no puedo corregirlo todo ¡no soy tan buena!, a si que, **¡he emprendido una gran búsqueda!** , os preguntareis cual es esa, pues...

 _UNA BETA_

Lo se, lo se, no es una gran búsqueda, pero para mi es algo muy necesario, no puedo dedicarme a escribir y preocuparme también por los pequeños detalles, y después de mirar por mas de 100 betas posibles en este lugar **(hay muchos betas),** y de sufrir algunas decepciones, ¡por fin la encontré!.

AnneMary8.

La verdad es que es una beta fantástica y me ayuda mucho. Ha corregido lo errores y los fallos de esta historia y hoy puedo decir que esta historia esta en buenas manos.

Revisar el prólogo y los capítulos, ya los he sustituido, ¡os aseguro que os vais ha sorprender!

No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que escriba nuevos capítulos, empezaré cuando ella acabe con mi otra historia.

Disfrutad de la lectura.

Chrona.


	2. Prólogo

**No soy dueña de One Piece, este pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Esta historia es pura invención mía y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por ella, solo me pertenecen los personajes de Leia y Angie.**

 **Índice.**

Palabra = narrativa normal.

(Palabra) = pensamientos internos y aclaraciones.

 _Palabra =_ recuerdos.

-Palabra- = diálogos.

 **Palabra** = notas.

 **Prólogo.**

Para Donquixote Rocinante, la vida había sido muy dura; sus primeros años de vida fueron pacíficos y llenos de amor claro, pero todo empeoró con la estúpida, aunque noble, elección de su padre de dejar su casa y vivir entre los más pobres. Sabía que su padre tenía un gran corazón y deseaba una vida entre gente más amorosa y menos repulsiva que de los otros Tenryuubitos, pero su decisión fue el inicio de una tragedia que acabó con sus padres muertos y también destrozó la cordura de su amado Nii-sama.

Escapando de ese lugar, abandonando a su Nii-sama de forma muy cobarde, navegó escondida en varios barcos hasta llegar a una isla deshabitada que, al parecer, era propiedad de la tribu de las Kuja, y éstas sorprendidas por mi presencia y preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta allí, no les costó mucho sacarme la verdad. Ellas, horrorizadas decidieron adoptarme como una más. Pasé los años siguientes entrenando duramente, dominando el Haki en su totalidad, y en el proceso, ganándome la admiración de las Kuja y su respeto, sobre todo de las tres princesas Boa, las cuales, me llamaban con cariño Nee-sama.

Aunque en todos los años que pasé entrenándome y viajando (cuando tuve la edad suficiente), jamás imaginé que acabaría adoptando a un niño y aún menos... a cinco de ellos.

Ahora, mirando a mis hijos, no podía estar más orgullosa, después de todo, consiguieron hacer lo que jamás pude imaginar.

Habían cambiado el mundo.


	3. Capitulo 1

**No soy dueña de One Piece, este pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Esta historia es pura invención mía y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por ella, solo me pertenecen los personajes de Leia y Angie.**

 **Índice.**

Palabra = narrativa normal.

(Palabra) = pensamientos internos y aclaraciones.

 _Palabra =_ recuerdos.

-Palabra- = diálogos.

 **Palabra** = notas.

 **Capítulo 1.**

Me despertaron los suaves sonidos de la selva en la isla de la tribu Kuja, estos eran muy comunes, los pájaros tropicales de la isla, los gritos del entrenamiento, los murmullos del desayuno que se podía escuchar desde mi habitación con claridad, incorporándome, levantando la mano, froté mis ojos, después subí los brazos sobre la cabeza y me desperecé, ya más despierta me levanté, salí de la cómoda cama y caminé hasta el armario, abriéndolo elegí un conjunto de ropa (más conservadora que el de mis hermanas, las cuales consistían en poco más que taparrabos) y me vestí. Después fui al tocador que estaba a la derecha del armario y cogiendo un peine lujoso de plata incrustado (regalo de cumpleaños de mis hermanas como celebración de mi primer año en la isla), mientras me cepillaba el pelo rubio ligeramente rebelde que llegaba más allá de mis hombros miré ligeramente a través de mi habitación, ésta no era muy grande, consistía en una cama doble debajo de la única ventana que estaba justo en frente de la puerta, el armario ocupaba gran parte de la pared de la izquierda, y el tocador la pared de la derecha. Como última cosa antes de ir a un desayunar, cogí mi pintalabios favorito de color rojo fuego y lo apliqué con destreza. Ya completamente preparada, miré una última vez en el espejo y salí de la habitación.

Caminando por los pasillos no tardé mucho en llegar al comedor comunal, sentándome en mi sitio habitual, llené mi plato con frutasy algunos dulces y vertí en mi taza un té azucarado. Comiendo rápido con modales estudiados, la sala no tardó mucho en estar llena.

-Buenos días, Nee-sama- saludó con alegría Hancock, pronto fue secundada por los demás, no sabía si reír o rodar los ojos, así que simplemente sonreí un poco.

–Buenos días.

–¿Nee-sama? ¿Planeas salir hoy? Si es así, ¿puedo encargarte algunas compras? Como aquel pintalabios que trajiste la última vez, ¡¿no tenía un color fabuloso?! O tal vez un conjunto de ropa como que trajiste hace unas semanas, ¿no estaba maravillosa en él? Aunque…

–Hancock –la interrumpí acabando con su verborrea, ligeramente divertida–, voy a hacer otro viaje, sí, puedes pedirme algunas cosas; no pintalabios, sí, el pintalabios tenía un color muy bonito en ti, no, no puedo traerte ropa, sí, estabas muy hermosa en ese conjunto particular; no voy a esas islas. ¿No deberías preguntarme primero adónde voy? –pude ver fluctuaba de avergonzada a feliz varias veces a medida que respondía a sus preguntas.

-Lamento mis malos modales, Nee-sama, ¿a dónde vas a ir hoy? -me preguntó con las mejillas aun rojas.

-Cuando termine de desayunar, recogeré a Benihime y mi barco, saldré del cinturón del Calm Belt en dirección al North Blue, voy a Flevance, Baba-sama me ha encargado comprar algunas medicinas, ¿quieres algo?

\- ¿Fue allí donde compraste esa magnífica crema para la cara?

-Sí, ¿quieres otro bote? Marigold, Sandersonia, ¿vosotras queréis?

-Hai, Nee-sama- respondieron al unísono con felicidad.

Terminando lo que quedaba de mi té, me levanté y me despedí de mis hermanas.

Salí del comedor comunitario, recorrí algunos pasillos y llegué a la calle, cruzando la cuidad, me dirigí a la densa selva y caminé por ella hasta un claro donde me detuve; activé mi Haki de observación y miré en los alrededores, encontrando a quién buscaba.

-Benihime, ahí estas, ¿has terminado de cazar? Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

Con un siseo, Beni bajó del árbol y se arrastró hasta mis pies, subió por mi cuerpo envolviéndome en sus fuertes bobinas; al llegar a mi cara, sacó su lengua bífida y me lamió suavemente la mejilla como saludo, se envolvió cómodamente alrededor de mi torso de manera que no es estorbara mis movimientos.

Atravesando con fluidez la selva, no pude evitar acariciar las escamas rojas de Beni, mientras lo hacía, recordé cómo había conocido a la muy grande e impresionante serpiente.

-Flashback-

 _Llevaba dos semanas viviendo en la tribu Kuja, todas las noches me despertaba gritando y llorando como alma en pena, los recuerdos de mi experiencia_ _me provocaban horribles pesadillas, que ni siquiera lograba recordar. Mis nuevas hermanas no estaban enfadadas por mantenerlas despiertas todas las noches; cada noche me abrazaban después de una pesadilla y me dejaban llorar en el pecho de cualquiera de esas mujeres que llegara primero, hasta que me durmiera de nuevo; esa noche fue igual. Cuando logré conciliar el sueño, mis_ _hermanas me miraban con tristeza e impotencia por mi situación, sin saber qué hacer, se reunieron todas en una sala y aportaron ideas sobre cómo ayudarme, para cuándo terminaron, empecé a despertar y ellas tenían una ligera idea de cómo ayudarme. Encontraron una solución posible poco antes del amanecer, cuando empezaba a despertar._

 _-Cora-chan- llamó suavemente Baba-sama, la miré desde el pecho de una mujer- sabemos que te atormentan muchos malos sueños, éstos…_ _no van a desaparecer pronto, son necesarios, es la manera que tiene la mente de sobreponerse a las desgracias, sin embargo, tenemos algo que puede que ayude, pequeña._

 _No entendía mucho lo que quería decir, pero decidí confiar en ella, no me había dado motivos para no hacerlo._

 _Una de las hermanas entró en la habitación con un paquete y lo dejó delante de mí. Con curiosidad y un poco de_ _cautela, abrí la caja y miré en su interior, sorprendida metí las manos en la caja y de ella saqué una pequeña serpiente roja. La serpiente, sintiendo el movimiento, se despertó y me miró, se levantó un poco en mi mano y soltó lo quise imaginar era un siseo de alegría, se movió de mi mano y se arrastró por mi brazo hasta mi cuello y, rodeándolo un par de veces se acomodó, una vez cómoda, levantó su pequeña cabeza y me lamió la mejilla haciéndome cosquillas, eso me provocó una alegre risa infantil que hizo que las demás también se rieran un poco._

 _-Cora-chan- llamó de nuevo Baba-sama- esa serpiente ahora es tuya, todas las mujeres de la tribu tienen una, ella es tu compañera, siempre estará contigo y te hará compañía, y esperemos, también te ayudará con tus pesadillas._

 _-Gracias Baba-sama, ¿tiene algún nombre?_

 _-No, el nombre debes dárselo tú, es parte de la unión, debes elegir un nombre para ella que sea perfecto, no debes elegirlo a la ligera, porque si no vuestro vínculo no será muy fuerte- me aconsejó- elige bien._

 _Mirando a la pequeña serpiente, mi mente buscó todos los nombres que podía recordar, todos fueron descartados con rapidez, profundizando en mis pensamientos mi ceño se arrugó, ¿Hebi? No muy simple; ¿Boa? No, no es una; ¿Hime? ¿Sora? ¿Kiba? ¿Doku?…_

 _Al cabo de unos minutos lo conseguí, el nombre perfecto._

 _Acaricié suavemente la cabeza roja brillante de mi nueva amiga, consiguiendo ronroneo._

 _Con una amplia sonrisa miré a Baba-sama y a mis hermanas._

 _-Benihime._

-Fin del Flashback-

Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, salí de la selva y llegué a puerto, subiendo a mi barco, me asomé por el borde y llamé a Coco. Éste, oyéndome, salió del agua y bajó su gran cabeza hacia mí, extendiendo mi mano, acaricié su cabeza. Le dije dónde quería ir y éste se sumergió para cumplir mi pedido con rapidez; la nave dio un tumbo y nos alejamos con celeridad, de la isla. Sentándome en el suelo observé como Amazon Lily se hacía cada vez más pequeña en el horizonte, la libertad del mar era reconfortante; mirando el cielo despejado con alguna esponjosa nube errante, y sintiendo el calor, aunque aún era pronto, me relajé.

Iba a ser un gran día.

 _Iba a ser un_ _ **gran**_ _día…_

Claro…

No pasaron más de unas horas cuando me di cuenta que ese día tenía todas las papeletas para ser un día nefasto.

El viaje había iniciado como de costumbre, atravesé el Calm Belt sin problemas y atravesamos en North Blue sin problemas, el viaje hasta Flevance también fue...sin problemas,fue cuando llegamos casi a la isla que comenzaron los verdaderos acercarnos, divisé una gran cantidad de barcos de la marina, sin dar mucha importancia (supuse que estarían reponiendo las bodegas), los sorteamos gracias a Coco, cuando ya estábamos casi ahí, sentí un escalofrío recorrer por todo mi cuerpo hasta el cuello, algo muy malo pasaba en esa isla, sintiendo mi temor, mis compañeros, Beni y Coco,se pusieron en alerta y observaron atentamente a su alrededor por posibles amenazas. Llegamos hasta una pequeña cala, salté del barco y dando a Coco instrucciones de permanecer escondido, corrí a la ciudad.

Me detuve en seco y miré con horror y consternación el panorama reinante, al fondo la ciudad ardía, los cuerpos estaban diseminados por todas partes, su sangre manchaba las blancas calles convirtiéndolas en un infierno rojo. Estuve unos momentos congelada sin creerme lo que pasaba, Beni me golpeó suavemente la cabeza para devolverme a la realidad, y ya más calmada activé mi Haki de observación y lo desplegué por toda la cuidad, buscando supervivientes, pasé mucho rato buscando y, cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida, lo sentí, una pequeña forma de vida, manteniendo el Haki activo por si aparecían marines, bombeé Haki en mis piernas y salí disparada en su dirección, atravesé la ciudad sorteando los cuerpos (a los que evité mirar) y saltando por las paredes y edificios derruidos. La pequeña señal de vida me llevó fuera de la cuidad, cruzando un pequeño puente derrapé hasta detenerme.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, distinguí pequeños bultos, acercándome más sentí mi sangre helarse y tuve que pestañear rápidamente las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir pese a mis esfuerzos. Los pequeños bultos resultaron ser niños, niños pequeños brutalmente asesinados por los que parecían disparos; la sangre hacia casi imposible distinguir sus caras, aun así podía ver el miedo que había quedado congelado en ellos; los niños no podían tener más de doce años, y los más pequeños no rebasaban los dos o tres, fácilmente sumarían… más de veinte cuerpos, esparcidos en distintos lugares a los que habían intentado huir.

La pequeña que sentí estaba al lado de una mujer que parecía una monja; acercándome me di cuenta de que estaba en estado de shock, me quedaba sin tiempo…mis sentidos estaban todos al límite, no quería que nada me sorprendiera...ellos se acercaban.

Rápidamente lo cogí, él no se movió.

Sujetándolo contra mi pecho, sentí que Beni envolvía su cola para asegurarlo mejor, cuando estuvo bien atado, salí disparada hacia la cala, cuando antes saliéramos de la isla, mejor. Cuando casi estábamos allí, capté un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, eran marines, con máscaras en la cara recorrían la cuidad, sable en mano, asegurándose de que todos estuviesen muertos. Asqueada salté a la cala, le insté a Coco a salir cuando antes, cumplió y dejamos atrás la cuidad blanca, Flevance, destruida.*

Cuando sorteamos de nuevo a los barcos de la marina y pusimos una distancia bastante grande de ellos, bajé la vista a mi pequeña carga la cual se retorcía en mi pecho; viéndola mejor resultó ser una niña. Levantando su mirada me penetró con grandes ojos grises llenos de tristeza y odio, mucho odio, seguramente hacia los marines y el gobierno mundial.

–Hola, yo soy Boa Corazón –me presenté sin miedo –, ¿cómo te llamas?

Pareció dudar unos momentos.

-Trafalgar D. Wáter Cataleia.

 **Nota para Aby: No,** **no es Lamy. Esta es mi versión femenina de Law, el original se llama Trafalgar D. Water Law o más conocido como Trafalgar Law, yo la he llamado, Trafalgar D. Water Cataleia o Trafalgar Leia. Elegí Cataleia como nombre porque el diminutivo se parece al original, y la verdad, Law no es un nombre femenino.**

 **Y para aquellos que deseen saberlo, el nombre entero, Cataleia, lo saque de la película Colombiana, con cuya protagonista comparte el nombre, lo hice porque su personalidad me gustó mucho y pienso ponerle esa a este personaje.**

 *** Nota 2: el texto subrayado ha sido extraído del manga original.**


	4. Capitulo 2

**No soy dueña de One Piece, este pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Esta historia es pura invención mía y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por ella, solo me pertenecen los personajes de Leia y Angie.**

 **Índice.**

Palabra = narrativa normal.

(Palabra) = pensamientos internos y aclaraciones.

 _Palabra =_ recuerdos.

-Palabra- = diálogos.

 **Palabra** = notas.

 **Capítulo 2.**

-Salto de tiempo, 2 años-

Era una mañana fantástica para empezar unas vacaciones, salté al barco con dos pequeños bultos en mis brazos y los dejé en el suelo, bien tapados con una manta, aunque en el Calm Belt siempre era verano, las mañanas podían ser muy gélidas.

\- Coco- llamé suavemente.

El monstruo marino emergió y me saludó con una suave lamida en la mejilla, con una sonrisa cariñosa acaricié su gran cabeza.

\- Al East Blue, Coco. Nos vamos de vacaciones a la isla Danw, (más conocida por el reino de Goa por esos nobles insufribles del reino).

Con un sonido parecido a un ronroneo se enganchó al barco y zarpamos. Mirando a las dos siluetas envueltas en mantas que eran mis hijas, no puedo terminar de creerme que fuera una mamá, ni que ya casi hubieran pasado dos años desde que rescaté a Leia de esa pesadilla, ni que tan sólo dos meses después acogiera a otra niña a la que también rescaté. Angie, la dulce y tímida niña; a la que unos imbéciles habían querido vender por haberse comido una fruta del diablo.

\- Flashback-

 _Se había hecho muy de noche para pasarla en el mar el Sol ya estaba puesto y las grandes y densas nubes auguraban una buena lluvia, así que decidimos parar en una isla cercana, cuando estábamos recogiendo leña en el bosque oímos voces, apenas susurros, haciendo un gesto a Leia para que no se moviera, me acerqué sigilosamente hasta que oí mejor lo que decían._

\- _No puedo esperar hasta llegar a Logue Town para vender a la mocosa- dijo el Hombre número uno._

\- _Sí, no soporto sus lloriqueos, al menos sirve bien como saco de boxeo- la risas inundaron grotescamente el claro- lástima que valga más siendo virgen- se_ _rió Hombre número dos._

 _Me acerqué más con cuidado de dónde pisaba, no quería alertarlos._

\- _No podemos maltratarla mucho, las usuarias de fruta del diablo vírgenes son escasas, nos pagaran más si está intacta, una pena, la niña es bastante mona- sentenció_ _Hombre número tres._

 _Con cada cosa que decían sentí mi sangre hervir de ira, asomándome ligeramente por detrás de un gran árbol, vi a los tres hombres alrededor de una fogata, y un poco más lejos una niña fuertemente atada con cuerdas y unas esposas de lo que pude adivinar era kairoseki._

 _Inundé mi cuerpo con Haki y antes incluso de que supieran que estaba allí los reduje a una masa sanguinolenta._

 _De forma casi quirúrgica hundí mis manos negras en sus espaldas y les arranqué la columna, para después golpearles repetidamente con ellas; planeaba arrancarles también los genitales y hundírselos hasta la garganta por su recto; desgraciadamente mi ira era demasiado grande y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaban muertos._

 _Aproximándome a la niña solté sus cuerdas y con una mano cubierta de Haki reventé las esposas con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Mientras hacía todo eso la niña no se movió ni una vez, a través de su ropa desgarrada pude ver muchas heridas sangrantes y algunas incluso infectadas, ardía de fiebre. Abrazándola contra mi pecho corrí hacia Leia y su siempre presente botiquín, rezando para que la pequeña sobreviviera._

\- Fin flashback-

La cara de mis hermanas cuando regresé con una segunda niña rescatada había sido invaluable.

Mientras revivía nuestro primer encuentro, ya había amanecido; percibí un movimiento de las mantas, al mirar, vi salir de ellas una cabeza de pelo negro revuelto y brumosos ojos de color gris tormenta.

\- Buenos días, Leia, ¿has dormido bien?

\- ¿Cora-san? -murmuró mientras se frotaba los ojos y se levantaba con cuidado de no molestar a su hermana. - ¿ya es de día?

\- Ha amanecido hace unos momentos, mientras dormías os he traído al barco y hemos zarpado a nuestras vacaciones.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces por la información con su mente aun lenta;y después asintió y se levantó por completo, se inclinó un poco y tapó mejor a Angie.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar un poco?, tengo algunas frutas, galletas y leche.

\- Está bien- se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado hurgando un poco en la bolsa, sacó una manzana y empezó a comerla con lentamente aún un poco dormida.

Mientras desayunaba, la miré de cerca, las manchas blancas se estaban extendiendo mucho, sentí mi corazón encogerse un poco.

\- Cuando lleguemos, te daré la fruta- le dije y ella levantó la vista parando de comer- allí tendremos tiempo para que te habitúes a ella y te recuperes.

\- ¿Cora-san? ¿Por qué?- parecía muy confundida.

\- Tus manchas se están extendiendo mucho, y tus ataques son cada vez peores- suspiré, y le toqué ligeramente la cabeza apartando los suaves y aun enredados mechones negros de los ojos, discretamente comprobé su temperatura- para eso son estas vacaciones, Leia, un tiempo a solas, tranquilas y con ninguna responsabilidad, es justo lo que se necesita para recuperarse de algo así, o al menos, eso es lo que yo creo.

\- …Está bien…- respondió al final con un poco de reticencia, y continúo comiendo su manzana.

Un silencio agradable se formó a nuestro alrededor, simplemente nos quedamos allí una junto a la otra, disfrutando de nuestra cercanía.

Al pasar un rato, que por la posición del Sol estimé que eran unos 25 minutos, oí un pequeño gemido proveniente de las mantas que estaban a unos metros de nosotras.

Angélica se había despertado.

\- ¿mamá? ¿Leia? - la pequeña voz preguntó poco antes de que se incorporara, legañosos ojos azules y largo pelo rubio apenas contenido en dos trenzas.

\- Estamos aquí, Angie, ¿quieres desayunar?

Los grandes ojos azul cielo me miraron, una pequeña sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en los pequeños labios. Gateando, y con la manta a cuestas vino a nosotras, se subió al hueco formado por mis piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, se acomodó contra mi pecho cubriéndose con la manta.

\- …5 minutos más…- gimió por lo bajo.

Compartí una mirada divertida con Leia.

Alzando la vista al cielo, dejé que la paz y el amor del momento me inundaran, momentos como este hacían que mi corazón doliese menos, que los momentos pasados pesaran momentáneamente menos. Sólo podía esperar, que estos momentos no desaparecieran, que las tres siempre disfrutaríamos de estos días tranquilos y llenos de afecto.

Qué ilusa.

Poco sabía lo que me esperaba en esa isla.


End file.
